


Like a Slow Burn

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where do you feel stuff?” “What do you mean?” “I feel anger in my collarbones,” Dan explains, pointing to the prominent bones sticking out from underneath the white tank top he’s got on. “It flares out like a weight, until it’s pressing down on my shoulder blades.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this text post ([x](http://inkskinned.com/post/124193317954/one-time-he-and-i-were-sitting-in-bed-and-i-said)).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.

“Where do you feel stuff?” Dan asks.

They’re lying on Dan’s bed together, Phil propped up on the left side with a book pressed against his knees while Dan sits on the right, legs crossed and picking at his fingernails the way he always does when he’s nervous.

Phil’s gaze flicks up from the words on his page, dance over Dan’s frame, and he asks “What do you mean?”

Dan just shrugs, and for a moment, Phil thinks he isn’t going to say anything, but then he does.

“I feel anger in my collarbones,” he explains, pointing to the prominent bones sticking out from underneath the white tank top he’s got on. “It flares out like a weight, until it’s pressing down on my shoulder blades.”

And Phil thinks he understands. He’s seen Dan when he’s angry, the way his body hunches in on itself, the way his chest both flares in and out. He’s seen the way Dan’s collarbones deepen with frustration at the same time as the rest of his body caves in on itself.

“I feel anger in my hips,” Phil replies, turning his gaze to the ceiling contemplatively. “It flares out here,” he explains, reaching down to run his hand down the path the anger takes, his fingers splaying from his hip down and up and all over until the feeling has flared to his bum, his pelvis, his thighs, and his stomach.

“Fear is here,” Dan states next, and Phil has to tear his gaze away from the ceiling to look at Dan, to watch as he presses his hand just under his ribcage. The movement bunches up the fabric of his thin tank, and his fingers splay out to engulf one entire side.

“Mine’s here,” Phil replies, touching his throat, where the anxiety grows and grows until he’s unable to speak. “And jealousy is here,” Phil adds, touching his lips, the small indent between his nose and mouth where he feels tiny tingles erupt when he’s forced to watch Dan be touched by someone that isn’t him.

Dan grins at him.

“For me, it’s here,” he whispers in reply, turning to press his fingers to the base of his spine. “But it travels up here,” he adds, walking his fingers up the tiny bumps just visible because Phil knows exactly where they are, exactly how they feel under the palms of his hands. “And stops here,” he continues, having had to trade hands to express that the feeling ended at the base of his neck. Phil can practically see the hairs at the back of Dan’s neck prickling, on edge.

He’s not surprised that Dan’s jealousy is so much more prominent than his. It always has been.

He smiles.

“Sadness is here,” he replies, pointing between his eyebrows where the pain crinkles into little wrinkles against his skin.

“I hold it in my hands,” Dan explains, and he lifts them up as if to explain, creating a small sphere like shape and gazing at it wonderingly, as if it were there right then. “But relief is in my legs,” he adds, wiggling his toes as a show of the emotion that Phil understands all too well.

“Mines in my fingertips,” Phil says with a small laugh, wiggling his own as well.

“Hope is in my breast,” Dan continues, grinning like he doesn’t want to stop this game they’ve invented, and cupping his hand between his breastbone.

“I feel it behind my ears,” Phil explains, touching them contemplatively, “But so is sympathy, only hope radiates up, and sympathy radiates down.”

Dan seems to enjoy this explanation, as he laughs as he reaches out to press his own fingers just behind Phil’s ears. He hums as he considers Phil’s words, and then he whispers “Arousal is between my thighs, but not in the way you think,” he explains. Phil shivers.

“For me, it’s in my breast.” Phil presses his hand to the same place Dan had pointed earlier, shivering at the very thought of how it feels when Dan is touching him, making love to him.

“Happiness is in my chest, just over my heart,” he continues, his thoughts on the way that Dan makes him feel.

He watches in confusion as Dan’s expression suddenly falls.

“Belly. Like warm bees,” he says, only now he doesn’t sound so excited, doesn’t sound like his belly is full of warm bees.

He doesn’t continue, and Phil can’t understand the saddened expression that suddenly overtakes his face.

“Bear?” he asks, quiet.

Dan doesn’t respond. Phil can see his hands shaking, holding onto something, can see the way his ears flex against his head.

“Where do you feel love?” Dan finally asks, and he looks like he wants to run away – Phil can see it, the way his jaw clenches (flight response. Phil feels it in his knees.)

But now Phil understands, and he smiles.

Slowly, he takes Dan’s hands. This was what he was getting at all along.

“Everywhere,” Phil replies. “Like a slow burn, all consuming. You take over everything, until all that’s left is you.” Phil lets go of one of Dan’s hands, cups under his chin instead, inches his face up until their eyes are meeting. “Everywhere – I feel love like it’s every fibre of my very being.”

And then he’s kissing Dan, and he can feel that slow burn bursting out all over his skin, all consuming, just as he’d explained.

He doesn’t have to ask to know that Dan feels the exact same thing.


End file.
